


The Thousandth Man

by Moms2398



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-09
Updated: 2006-08-09
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moms2398/pseuds/Moms2398
Summary: Tag to Heroes Part 2.  In honor of Kindness in Fandom Day, August 10, 2006.  Thanks to all of you who read and feed.  Special Thanks to taylyn10, my BetaAngel from Heaven!





	The Thousandth Man

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Rated for Language  


* * *

In honor of all of those who write and who support those who write:

_One man in a thousand, Solomon says,_  
_Will stick more close than a brother._  
_And it's worth while seeking him half your days_  
_If you find him before the other._  
_Nine nundred and ninety-nine depend_  
_On what the world sees in you,_  
_But the Thousandth man will stand your friend_  
_With the whole round world agin you._  
-Rudyard Kipling

 

"Should you really be drinking, Jack?"

"Nope." Jack O'Neill took a long draft from the long-neck bottle. He sat in his favorite chair and looked at his best friend, waiting for him to say something.

Daniel Jackson knew better. Instead, he took a drink of his. He hated beer, but sometimes there was nothing better.

This was one of those times.

Teal'C stood looking out the back door of O'Neill's house.

"It was a nice service," Daniel said.

"Yes, it was." Jack took another swig. After a long minute of staring at the bottle, he slammed it down, causing the beer to spill upwards. "Why do people say that? What the hell is _nice_ about a funeral? If you had a choice between anything else - hell, even a damned root canal - or a funeral, I'll bet any amount of money, you'd pick anything else."

"I don't know," Daniel said quietly. "Maybe it's just a need to say something."

Jack frowned. "Yeah, well, stop it."

Daniel nodded.

Teal'C spoke for the first time since the memorial service. "I believe I know what is 'nice' about a funeral."

Jack and Daniel both looked at him.

"It is an opportunity to reflect on the life of the one you have lost. It is also the opportunity to reflect on the lives you haven't. At a funeral, one must face the death of a loved one. It forces you to acknowledge that life is finite and the lives of those you care for are far more valuable to you than your own." Teal'C's words were softly-spoken but his deep timbered words resonated throughout the room.

Daniel looked to Jack.

Jack looked to Daniel.

Daniel smiled at Jack.

Jack frowned and nodded. "Yeah, well, I'd still rather have a root canal."

Teal'C turned to look at Jack as he picked up his beer from the table and leaned back in his chair. Daniel smiled up at Teal'C, who, then nodded a bow to Daniel, a smile not quite making it's way to the surface.


End file.
